


Plotbabies

by Dreamer_Lost



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bilbo may still be fussy but he can throw a knife at you, Bullet Point List, Chisaki Kai | Overhaul's Bad Parenting, Cussing, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Daddy Lie Detector, Do I have to list the characters if they are only mentioned?, Domestic Fluff, Dwarf in the Shire, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fell Winter, Fluff, Girl dropped in Middle Earth - Freeform, Homeless Eri, Homeless Midoriya Izuku, If I missed a tag please tell me, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulative Midoriya Izuku, Men Can't Be Trusted On Their Own, Midoriya Izuku Adopts Eri, Mutual Pining, My limited knowledge on dwarrow, Naomasa Adopts Eri, Nothing happens but I would like everyone to be mature about this, Obsession, Overhaul's Quirkless Fetish, Pining, Pre-Quest of Erebor, Reincarnation, Smart Midoriya Izuku, Smaug is why dwarves can't have nice things, These pining idiots are good dads okay, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trained Bilbo, Tsukauchi is a good man, Underage - Freeform, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_Lost/pseuds/Dreamer_Lost
Summary: Each chapter will be one of my plotbabies that I may make into full stories. One Day.If interested in adopting one of my plotbabies please share a link when the story is posted, I'd love to read them!
Relationships: Tsu Naomasa/ Midoriya Izuku
Kudos: 14





	1. Naomasa/Izuku Plotbaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomasa finds some strays and take them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually working on making this a full story. I've having a bit of trouble with the beginning but the middle and end are almost done. Once I get the beginning and all the fluffy pieces that make me melt written I hope to post it. I am open to co-writing this with someone or having someone beta read it and give me ideas or tips.

Midoriya Izuku doesn’t get One for All and ends up in the hands of Overhaul (since the man has a fetish for quirkless people and Izuku is a precious bean that is so damn cute), meeting Eri and becoming something like an older brother and a dad to the girl. Somehow, they get away (either Izuku poisons Overhaul, or Pixie’s idea because damn it is creative or he books it during the hero attack that Sir Nighteye leads) and end up living on the streets because Izuku knows that heroes that he could easily find are loud, always in the limelight and would only bring attention to them. Which is the last thing they need. 

Naomasa (Daddy Lie Detector) is investigating a small string of break ins at supermarkets, or maybe missing homeless (gotta pick), and notices this tiny dirty green haired boy curled up on the sidewalk near the mouth of an alley with a toddler beside him begging for food or money for him and his ‘sister’. The girl has long badly dyed hair that was supposed to be black but was more of a dark grey and there were streaks and specs of pure white. Her face is covered in a ratty hat that looks like it was fished out of the trash and scrubbed within an inch of its life. 

Naomasa watches for a little while, thinking someone, anyone, would call the cops, child services, a hero, somebody. 

Nobody does. 

Some women look at the two kids sadly and drop in what change they have and even buy food to give them, there was a man that leered at them but the boy snarled like an animal when he approached, a few older men that were possibly fathers gave them a few bills to get something warm to eat. But no one offers help or gets in touch with a form of authority. So, the detective makes an impulsive decision. He is going to save these kids. 

He looks at this small man, because those living on the streets are rarely children for long, protecting the tiny unicorn of a girl and gently offers to take them to a café to buy them dinner. Izuku is wary or a totally of thirty seconds, of course he is he is tiny for his age and knows the kinds of creeps and human monsters that roam the streets after having to stomp the balls of those that dared to ask if him or Eri were for sale for a night, but then he recognizes this man. Naomasa was a detective with a lie detector quirk, Izuku had seen him on the news and after some of the more brutal villain fights. It helped that Naomasa had a legit badge he was willing to show Izuku. Naomasa kept his word and took them to a small, homey, warm café for dinner and a chat. It only took the man a few questions, and calling the homeless man out on his lies, to get the information he wanted. Yazuka was a dying problem, but there were always some hangers-on trying to keep it alive, but he hadn’t expected to run into someone that had escaped Overhaul. 

Naomasa offers his little apartment, an off the books form of witness protection since taking the two anywhere near Sir Nighteye’s hero agency was a quick way to get them killed or abducted. Izuku takes one look at Eri’s smiling eyes as she stuffs another apple slice into her mouth and knows his answer, because while he was doing his best it wasn’t what was best for her. 

That’s how Naomasa gets two jittery and ghostly silent roommates. Eri has been conditioned to be silent since Kia got custody of her and Izuku knows if he opens his mouth he’ll start to ramble and mutter. It’s best if he doesn’t creep out the man willing to let them stay in his home. 

Two months into their stay has only helped the two get comfortable, they no longer flinch when Naomasa tries to hand them things and eat without hesitation, but both still barely talk. The detective doesn’t think his busy schedule or odd hours help any but because of his quirk he is always being pulled in to do interrogations for other departments. Recently, he had been put on an honestly annoying case that made him want to pull his hair out. 

He glared at the file on his coffee table, got up and stomped into his small kitchen before he gave into the urge to set it on fire. 

Coming back with a mug of tea, he finds Izuku holding the file, intelligent green eyes darting back and forth as his lips move as if he is speaking. 

After that whenever Naomasa is stumped on a case, he hands the file over to Izuku, hoping at least that a fresh pair of eyes could point out something he overlooked but knows Izuku will have it half solved by the time he hands it back. Slowly, Izuku talks to him more. At first it is all work and polite coworker talk, then causal friendliness, in which Eri slowly starts to speak more and mimics the two men, during which both slowly falls for the other. Izuku knows that Naomasa would never want a quirkless creep as anything romantic, he feels lucky that Naomasa still talks and treats him like a normal person. While Naomasa can’t see such a bright, intelligent, loving person, falling in love with an old man like him. Being 21 years older than Izuku doesn’t help, it makes him feel like a dirty old man. Neither speak about their feels for fear of ruining what they have and thus dance around it while raising and helping Eri grow past the abuse and fear of her quirk. 

It’s after Overhaul is locked up tight in Taurus that things come to a head. They decided it was safe enough to take Eri to the local festival for her to experience, it helped Izuku’s nerves it was only one street from the apartment so if Eri got overwhelmed home was close. Naomasa and Izuku dress her in a lavender yukata that is covered in black floral print with a white obi and help her pin her hair up in a simple bun with a shiny hairpin Eri had been attracted to like a magpie. Izuku’s and Naomasa’s kimonos were much simpler in design and less bright. Izuku’s was a dark green with lighter toned stripes with a black obi and Tsukauchi’s was a coal grey with a geometric design. 

Eri was lightly bouncing on her heels near the door by the time they had doubled check to make sure they had money for food and games. The three slipped on their geta and were off to show Eri all the fun. The little girl was between the two men, clinging to their hands as her eyes darted around trying to see everything at once. They walked slowly and quietly explained everything she tilted her head at and pointed to. 

They each Takoyaki and kushiyaki so that could Eri to try, though they ended up getting her a choco banana and a crepe. Both were far too weak when she tugged at their sleeves and looked at something sweet. She didn’t like the masks, which was completely understandable and Izuku was quick to move away from the stand and distract her with the stall with goldfish scoop game. Both gave a quietly exclaimed “I did it!” When they were finally able to scoop a fish to take home. Eri was showing Tsukauchi when a smiling older woman with greying hair told them they were such a cute young family. 

Instantly, Izuku is a red as a strawberry and stuttering. “I-I-it isn’t like that! I mean Tsuka-kun could get anyone he wants, look at his handsome face and I’d be lucky if he looked at me like that b-b-b-,” a squeak leaves the small broccoli’s throat when he realizes what he just said, out loud, and the flush on his cheeks gets darker. 

Tsukauchi is simply standing there blinking because what? His quirk told him that everything to leave Izuku’s mouth was the truth but how? This short man, who could blind with a smile, is so gentle and loving even when life and society had done nothing but stomp him into the dirt, and handled their abused daughter (because no matter what he may say out loud Eri was theirs and had been for quite some time)with caring steady hands and gentle words and made his lonely apartment into a home he looked forward to going to, wanted to date him??? 

Naomasa Tsukauchi.exe does not compute. 

The older woman giggles and walks away, leaving two stalled adults and as their little girl who is beyond confused, looking back and forth from one to the other.


	2. Hobbit Plotbaby: OC Reincarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People usually make their OC an Elf or Elf-Human hybrid or a simple Human. I just like the idea of an OC that is a human reincarnated as a dwarf but has the habits of a hobbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If interested in adopting the idea or maybe cowriting with me or just bouncing ideas off one another please leave a comment.

Being reborn as a dwarf was not something I ever imagined possible nor was it something I enjoyed. In my first life, as a human, I was more hobbit-like enjoying the simple comforts like food, friends, plants, sunlight, stars and books. So, you can imagine growing up in a dark, rock hard mountain was not what I would call enjoyable. I grew use to it, of course I did. I couldn’t be miserable my entire long life, but I was never happy. I dealt with my lot while sneaking outside for fresh mountain air, sunlight and at night to see the stars that were somehow the exact same from my first home. 

My parents in this life were simple people. Mother was a tanner and leather worker, making everything from belts to simple training armor. While Father was a low-level guard, watching over the marketplace in the mountain for thieves and fights. 

Mother loved to repeatedly tell me that her and everyone else was certain she would end up craftwed, that was until Father came to her stall for a new belt. They hit it off and started courting, realizing how well suited they were and married after a short four-year courtship. They didn’t care they weren’t each other's One, as it is well known finding your One was a rare slim to none kind of gift from Mahal, and were happy. 

They didn’t know how to handle me for much of my childhood. I was quiet, rarely crying, not babbling when I should, crawling about their home nor playing with the lovely wooden and metal toys. It shocked them when I opened my mouth to correct someone visiting Mother’s stall about the price of the object they had commissioned and again when they found me walking around the kitchen looking for a snack. It drove them up the wall when I started vanishing, only to be found on the outer wall or somehow outside the mountain playing in the dirt and plants. 

So, it was a shock to all of us when I found my craft early in life. Adding some surprise for myself when the craft was metal crafting. Being able to put my hands-on metal and know what it was best suited to become was overwhelming and terrifying, but I was trained to create with my gift. Jewelry, cutlery, weapons, tools, I was taught to make them all. I became a Master and moved out of my parent’s home, and the smothering mountain, against their wishes as I was only just pasted my majority and was a single dam going to live among Men. I set up shop in Dale with a small smithery with a stall out front to sell premade items and a home with a nice little garden in large clay pots. It was lovely and simple. The best life I could have hoped for. 

Then the dragon came and ripped that life apart. It also gave me exactly when I was in Erebor’s history. Smaug was just as great and terrible as I imagined when I was curled up in a cushy armchair reading about the reclaiming of the Lonely Mountain. Having bunkered down until the chaos was over, I survived and was able to pack important things like my tools, sturdy clothes, unperishable food stuffs and weapons before leaving the desolation behind me. Meeting up with survivors of the calamity, we traveled west hoping to find aid or a temporary home. We were led by Thrain and his eldest Thorin, since King Thor was lost to Gold-sickness when Smaug came. 

I soon found out I was alone. Smaug had killed my parents by way of a falling pillar as he burst his way through the front gate and mountain marketplace. It hadn’t taken much asking around, many had fled pass them as they wailed and begged for help, none stopping to free them or end their suffering. I am ashamed to say I did not mourn like a proper daughter should, as I had not allowed myself to become attached as a child should be to their parents. 

We worked and traveled as far as we could during the spring and summer months and settled wherever we could during the fall to build up stores for the winter. That first year alone we lost many to sickness, starvation and attacks from Men and Orcs alike. 

As a dam, I wasn’t allowed to fight when Thrain got it into his foolish head to take back Moria, but I had to watch the troops return, battered, broken, bloody with our young prince, now our king. Had to listen to the wails and sobs as families were told of their loved one’s fate. When it was announced we were heading to the Blue Mountains I knew I had a choice to make, and it honestly wasn’t a hard one. Once our group reached Bree, and had stocked up on what we could, I broke away and headed to the Shire. 

Hobbits were gossipy and put far too much weight in respectability, but their lands were stable, plentiful, and it would be better to be whispered about then to struggle in a mountain that could not support the numbers living in it. Smials were comfy, surrounded by plants, I could have my garden in the earth instead of in pots! And I’d have plenty of work since Men probably didn’t treat the hobbits too well and as a farming society my craft would be needed. It was clearly a win-win for all involved. 

Setting in was interesting to say the least. Mara set up shop in the only forge, which was on the edge of Hobbiton for some reason, and slowly became tolerated and part of the community. News was quick to spread about a dwarf moving in, even quicker news was it was a lone female dwarf that did work for much more reasonable a price then could be found in Bree and much better quality. So, it wasn’t long before she was hammering away at plows and pots, sharpening knifes and making simple pieces of jewelry for courting tweens. 

For the first time in her new life she was able to raise a garden and shave her beard and part of her hair. She lived like she had in her first life when she had been a human, surrounded by plants, books and comfort. Though, Mara never forgot her new race, training every morning with her short sword before she headed to the forge to make some small throwing blades of the Bounders or a pretty bauble or fixed something. Offering to train the Bounders to fight better had gotten her an in with the Thain’s family. Tooks were a wonderfully chaotic bunch that visited her often for Dwarf Stories, as they called them, weapons training or even craft training. None wanted to learn everything about metal crafting like she had but each learned and mastered a part, making jewelry or repair work or weaponry. 

She watched as Belladonna Took grew from a small sprout to a rambunctious tween that ran off with Stormcrow a few times to visit far off towns of Men and Elves, and maybe Dwarfs if her influence was big enough. Watched as Bungo Baggins fell in love with and courted Belladonna Took, sweeping the girl off her feet but never taming her wanderlust. They married on a lovely spring day, well it started out lovely then a sudden spring storm rolled in. Belladonna lasted two months before running off to visit Rivendell, dragging her protesting husband behind her. 

She watched as Belladonna became round with child, as the hobbit waltzed throughout the Shire visiting family with a babe strapped to her chest and as Bilbo Baggins grew, running about with his Took cousins looking for fae and elves. Made him a tiny dull sword to play with and told him many stories of old heros and things she had seen in her long life. Made him his favorite pen and let him write down her stories to be bound into a book. Watched the Fell Winter snatch many lovely hobbits from this life and the spirit right from the young Baggins-Took and as he hid in his large empty smial all by himself. She couldn’t stand it. 

So, one day she closed up the forge early she trekked up the lanes and to the large smial and knocked on the door. She forced her presence onto the young hobbit, just shy of his majority, and drug him from his funk. Forcing him to come to the forge every day and help with the books or making simple things like cutlery and paperweights. 

Then he asked to be trained with a sword, as she hammered away at a sword that the Bounders had commissioned after learning that mere throwing knives wouldn’t hold up against packs of wolves or herds of goblins, or anything meaning true harm to the gentle hobbits of the Shire. She looked him up and down and refused, he wasn’t built for a sword. Most hobbits weren’t. They were built with stealth and speed in mind, so she instead made him throwing knives and a short sword while training him up. 

Bilbo never returned to how he was as a faunt, but he was not allowed to sink into his depression again. Not as long as she drew breath. After hearing of his mother’s escapades to Rivendell, he wished to visit but didn’t wish to go alone. He didn’t ask her so she never told him that she would love to go with him. She had always wanted to visit the gentler Elves of Rivendell, the Greenwood Elves had lost their gentle nature, if they had ever truly had it, long before her birth. 

The spring of his fiftieth year, she spotted Stormcrow lurking about looking pleased with himself. She closed up early once again and found Bilbo somewhere between excited and terrified. He explained he agreed to an adventure with Stormcrow, who had gone off to get the rest of those that they would be traveling with and would be back within the week. They set about cleaning linens, airing out the guest rooms, hiding sentimental breakable objects and collecting ingredients for the feast they would have to make. 

They smial was ready for guests after three days, day four they started baking, day five was cooking and roasting, day six they double checked everything and packed a bag for Bilbo. Mara also packed, having the excuse of wanting to reclaim her lost home in case Bilbo protested. Men needed a woman to be a voice of reason, otherwise who knew what dumbassary they would get themselves into. 

The day the Company was to arrive, at lunch in fact, Mara told Bilbo to refer to her as a male and to call her Daifuku when the dwarves finally appeared, just a precaution of course. She knew the stubbornness of dwarrow when it came to protecting females and she was not being left behind again. Bilbo understood a bit, being raised on his mother’s stories and knowing traveling or interacting with other races looking like an obvious female was dangerous but he didn’t understand why Miss Mara would want to hide from her own people. He didn’t ask as that would be rude and if she wanted him to know she would tell him. 

Not long after the sun sank behind the hills of the Shire the first dwarf came a knocking. He was big, burly and a man of few words. Mara was thankful for her own stubbornness and sturdiness when she was able to coax (coughordercough) him to remove his muddy boots and Warhammer.


	3. Massive Hobbit Fic idea: In Bullet Points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So, I had this idea for a OC being thrown into the Hobbit story (Ik cliche) and my first action was to make a list of ideas, details and canon facts I wanted to work with. I have actually started to write this and it is a mess all crammed into one doc. I do plan to post it once I finish it, if I ever do, but I thought I'd share my list and maybe ya'll could make suggestions? Or just tell me it's cliche and I shouldn't post it or whatever.
> 
> I get stuck on a part and will write it several different ways until I get one I like. For instance, introducing my OC to the Company? I have written three (3) different versions of that scenario. I have two endings. And a handful of potential filler. I may dump the rejected ones here or in a separate fic when I post the main story.
> 
> PS: This is neater then the sheet of paper I scribbled the original on but the wording is almost exactly the same.

Story idea: 

Girl ends up in the Shire, become the ward of Bilbo Baggins. About 3-5 years before the Company comes  a knocking on Bilbo’s green door.

  * Figure out OC name and training (Ranger/Bounder/just normal traveling)


  *     * Possible names: Emory, Nico, Rowan, Sage, Kieran
    * Emory Kieran Ward of Bilbo Baggins (Or of House Baggins because I think Bilbo is the Head of that family double check that) has a nice ring to it


  * Pairing needs to be decided Kili, Fili or Bofur


  *     * Con for Fili: Who wants the pressure of running a kingdom?


  * Possible background ships: BagginShield, Dwalin/Ori or Dwalin/Nori (Dwalin/Nori is more amusing)



Small plot points and details I  wanna incorporate

  * OC has an undercut, mohawk thing, and get Bilbo to help keep the sides shaved and the middle braided because she cannot braid her own hair (even though it is terribly unhobbitish)
  * OC is short by Man standards 4’5-5’0
  * Oc and Bilbo go on little adventure to Bree and other parts of the Shire because she’s too curious about Middle Earth to just stay at home and Bilbo goes with because he worries too much to let her go alone (Maybe other place that aren’t too far from the Shire. Rivendell? Maybe the Blue Mountains)
  * Took family adore her
  * She somehow becomes The Fauntling Nanny
  * Steals from Farmer Maggot with Took Tweens
  * Baggins family are uneasy around her but grow to tolerate her, even if they disapprove of most of her existence
  * Refuses to wear dresses, except parties and such where it would look bad on Bilbo if she didn’t
  * Gets use to not wearing shoes, unless travelling or during winter
  * OC and Bilbo go hunting, herb and wild plant foraging and thing like that together
  * OC loves stories of Belladonna Took and learning about Arda
  * Bilbo teaches her Sindarin, how to throw knives and wield a staff, maybe a bow and how to move silently (because of course Belladonna taught her on how to protect himself, that is important stuff if he ever planned to go adventuring, and he still remembers what he was taught even if he stopped after the Fell Winter)
  * Oc writes down songs, stories and facts about her life from before so she doesn’t forget (This is me projecting super hard because my memory is awful)
  * Bilbo helps her with poetry and riddles because she can tell/write a decent short story but can’t write poetryor riddlesto save her life
  * OC steals back silver spoons from Lobelia every time that hobbit visits
  * Company thinks she is a delicate/thin/young boy, doesn’t find out she is a girl until either Rivendell or Beorn’s or maybe Laketown? (Beorn’s is a better choice because they couldn’t just leave her at Beorn’s like they could Rivendell)
  * OC warns Bilbo about the Company possibly showing up because “Didn’t you say Belladonna would complain about how Gandalf would just appear unannounced to dinner, sometimes with guests?” Can’t be Rude or Unhospitable. (Bilbo may be a bit Tookish and odd but he is still respectable thankyouverymuch)
  * OC can bake with the best of the hobbits but is a nervous cook. Totally okay with prep work and soup but frying/searing or anything like that and she pokes it too much or frets about it not being done.



Facts of Canon Work

  * Hobbits range from 2-4 ft in height
  * Dwarves range from 4-5 ft in height
  * Bilbo is tall for a hobbit at 4’2
  * Book Canon:


  *     * takes place in the year 2940-2941
    * Bilbo is 50
    * Aragorn is 10 and living is Rivendell
    * Durins day is in the Fall so is Bilbo’s birthday, meaning the journeyonly took about 6 months since the Company showed up in late Spring (Double check that)
    * The company showing up in Spring would explain the week of rain




End file.
